


Fully Informed

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Sansa decides she wants things to change.  Written for a prompt.





	

"He quite likes you,” Jon chuckled as he watches the boy of two climb Sansa’s body as if it were a ladder.

“He’s got energy to spare,” Sansa chuckled with him as Tal, a young Winterfell orphan clung to her fiercely.

“You know the maids…” Jon started.

“No, I like him. I like having him with me,” Sansa said as she smiled down at the lad who was playing with her braid.

“Well, you’re a good mother to him,” Jon said as he patted the boys head and was about to take his leave.

“It’s the closest I’ll ever be to a mother, I imagine,” Sansa said sadly.

Jon looked at her wide-eyed, wondering if she was serious or had just let that slip. They’d married to unite the North and had stayed married in name only. They’d never shared a bed as half-siblings. Instead, they shared the responsibility of running Winterfell and taking down Ramsay Bolton’s army.

“Yes, that is true,” Jon said as he watched her carefully.

Sansa looked up at him and meet his eyes, locking on them as she spoke.

“I think we should,” Sansa said.

Jon felt his pulse quicken. He had, much to his own shame, grown attracted to Sansa. He pushed his attraction down into the pit of his stomach each time it surfaced.

“You could take a secret lover and I’d claim any offspring as my own,” Jon offered. He didn’t really want that, but he also didn’t want her to feel he was her only option.

“I couldn’t do that to you, too myself, or to those children,” Sansa said as Tal squirmed to be put down. She carefully lowered the child to the ground and he ran to a nearby log he tried to climb.

“You think you could bed me?” Jon asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

“I think you could bed me,” Sansa said as she stepped closer to him. “The woman doesn’t do much but accept the man’s member and even then, acceptance seems unnecessary to some men. ”

“It’s a requirement for me,” Jon said with certainty. “I’d never take someone to my bed who didn’t want to be there. ”

Sansa looked at him strangely for a moment.

“And there’s more to it then just…just taking it,” Jon said as he looked at her. If she really wanted to go down this road he wanted her completely informed. “There’s nudity, and kissing, touching…sucking…”

Sansa’s eyes went wide. This was obviously more involved then she realized. She expected to just be used by Jon; quickly and impersonally.

“You think on it,” Jon said as he eyed her. “I’m not going anywhere. ” 

He walked away and left Sansa standing and thinking.


End file.
